Dragonfire
For the novelization, see Dragonfire (Knight Books). V.E.N.O.M. is after a jade dragonhead that is kept in the Temple of the Dragon on Mount Kinabalu. They terrorize a village, demanding to know the location of the Temple. M.A.S.K. rushes to stop them, but before they can, V.E.N.O.M. inadvertently releases the guardians of the temple, the monitor lizards. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Caught outdoors during a thunderstorm, Scott warns T-Bob not to hide under a tree. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Brad Turner - Hocus Pocus *Gloria Baker - Aura *Julio Lopez - Streamer M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Condor *Shark *Firefly **M.A.S.K. Transport Jet V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Bruno Sheppard - Magna Beam *Floyd Malloy - Buckshot V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Piranha *Stinger *Vampire Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Doctor Munda *Hatta *Chief Wadula Animals *Simbala Quotes "'H-hope it's not a storm. Eh, when it rains, my head leaks and my feet flood." -T-Bob "Oh boy! Wouldn't you love to meet a real fire breathing dragon?" "Are you crazy? With my luck, I'd end up Kenucky Fried T-Bob." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "'When me no tell bad men how to find it, they destroy our meeting place with boom-boom!" -Chief Wadula "'Welcome to T-Bob's slumber party!" -T-Bob "'A dragon I saw it! It's inside! It's huge! And even uglier than Bruno!" -Floyd Malloy "'Well, i-i-it's been nice knowing me." -T-Bob Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes *A paperback book based on this episode, written by Kenneth Harper and Bruce Hogarth was published by Knight Books in 1986. It was number 08 in this series. Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker and Bruno Sheppard *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax and Doctor Munda *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem, Floyd Malloy and Chief Wadula *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob, Julio Lopez and Brad Turner *Sharon Noble as Gloria Baker, M.A.S.K. Computer, Hatta and Simbala *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *During the agent selection, the M.A.S.K. Computer shows digital images of Brad Turner and Julio Lopez wearing civilian clothing instead of their M.A.S.K. uniforms. *Miles Mayhem is Stinger's co-pilot during this mission. *Both Brad Turner and Sly Rax are seen without their sunglasses during this story. *Miles Mayhem identifies Manta by name and even refers to her as a 'she'. While it is not unusual to refer to a vehicle as a female, it could also apply to it's driver, Gloria Baker. Conflicts *Even though Gloria Baker is described as a black belt in Kung Fu by the M.A.S.K. Computer, when she is seen practicing it she wears a white belt. *When Simbala runs off carrying T-Bob, she disappears just before Scott's legs obscure her. *Matt Trakker calls the poisonous mushrooms 'flowers'. Granted, he was losing consciousness when he did so. *Scott Trakker refers to the M.A.S.K. Transport Jet as a 'hovercraft'. *Julio Lopez is outside the M.A.S.K. Transport Jet with Matt Trakker as it lands, but then his vehicle Firefly is seen driving down it's ramp. *During the final battle, Julio Lopez uses the command "Streamer Oilslick" but fires the cannon on his vehicle Firefly instead of his mask, Streamer. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes